The Karatzovalis Brothers Presents: The Mako Truth
The Karatzovalis Brothers: The Mako Truth is an action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. The game's narrative occurs one month after the events of its predecessor; it follows the New Kid/or New Girl at 18 of age under his/or her pornography career, who has recently moved to Melbourne and becomes involved in an epic roleplay involving two rival superhero factions vying to create their own superhero media franchises. The superheroes' game unintentionally uncovers a conspiracy to raise crime in the town, bringing them into conflict with supervillains, genetically engineered monsters, the police, crime families, and the new kingpin of crime. Characters Downloadable Content The Bureau of Magical Things Pack Radio Stations FOX FM FOX FM '''is hosted by Fifi Box and plays *Don't Hold Back - The Potbellez (2007) *Don't Stop Movin' - S Club 7 (2001) *Oops!... I Did It Again - Britney Spears (2000) *Sister - Sister2Sister (1999) *They Way I Are - Timberland (2007) *Umbrella - Rhianna (2007) *Wannabe - Spice Girls (1996) *Whenever, Wherever - Shakira (2000) '''KISS 101.1 KIIS 101.1 is hosted by Rebecca Judd and plays Hot AC * Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie (2007) * Born to Try - Delta Goodrem (2002) * Candyman - Christina Aguilera (2007) * Grace Kelly - Mika (2007) * How to Save a Life - The Fray (2005) * (I've Had) The Time of My Life" - Bill Medley with Jennifer Warnes (1987) * Relax - Frankie Goes To Hollywood (1984) * Wild Wild West - The Escape Club (1988) Rebel FM Melbourne Rebel FM Melbourne '''is hosted by N/A and plays heavy metal, alternative metal and NWOBHM * Balls to the Wall - Accept (1983) * Doctor Doctor - UFO (1974) * Holy Diver - Dio (1983) * Jars - Chevelle (2011) * The Number of the Beast - Iron Maiden (1982) * Paranoid - Black Sabbath (1970) '''Triple M Triple M is hosted by Mick Molloy and plays hard rock, pub rock and AOR * Alone - Heart (1987) * Back in Black - AC/DC (1980) * Before Too Long - Paul Kelly & The Coloured Girls (1984) * Born in the U.S.A. - Bruce Springteen (1984) * Cats in the Cradle - Ugly Kid Joe (1993) * Cheap Wine - Cold Chisel * Dancing in the Ruins - Blue Oyster Cult (1985) * Lightning Crashes - Live (1994) * Lips of an Angel - Hinder (2006) * My Generation - The Who (1965) * Place Your Hands Up - Placebo (1997) * Power And The Passion - Midnight Oil (1982) * Purple Haze - The Jimi Hendrix Experience (1967) * Radar Love - Golden Earring (1973) * Santa Monica - Everclear (1995) * Semi-Charmed Life - Third Eye Blind (1997) * Shimmer - Fuel (1998) * Still Got the Blues - Gary Moore (1990) * Walking in Memphis - Marc Cohn (1991) * What It Takes - Aerosmith (1989) * White Wedding (Part 1) - Billy Idol (1981) * You Really Got Me - The Kinks (1964) Triple M Greatest Hits Triple M Greatest Hits is hosted by Emma Freedman and plays active rock and new wave * 3am - Matchbox Twenty (1996) * Blue Monday - The New Order * Counting the Beat - The Swingers (1981) * Great Southern Land - Icehouse (1982) * I Want Your Love - Transvision Vamp (1989) * I'm Still Standing - Elton John (1983) * Let's Dance - David Bowie (1983) * Need You Tonight - INXS (1987) * Promised You A Miracle - Simple Minds * Radio Radio Ga Ga - Queen (1984) * Roxanne - The Police (1978) * Shout - Tears for Fears (1985) * Wild Wild Life - Talking Heads (1986) Category:Open world video games Category:Open World Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas